ARMY
by BrickxBloss-Reds
Summary: Tokio decidió ocultar a las PPGZ impidiendo que lucharan para así prepararlas mejor, mientras tanto muchas vidas se perdieron, pues, ya no sólo Him estaba detrás de Tokio si no de todo el mundo para poder gobernar. Las PPGZ habran tenido que pasar por un arduo entrenamiento para no fallar y que no se desaté "el fin del mundo" ¿lo lograrán? (Todas las parejas)
Hacia unos años 3 superheroinas debilitaron al demonio apartandolo del mundo, gracias a ellas la paz había reinado en Tokio por 2 años, lo debilitaron pero no lo mataron...

Alguien que juró vengarze de los que se burlaron de él prometió regresar, sin embargo su tiempo se acababa, así que para cumplir con lo que una vez se prometio a si mismo, decidió traer de vuelta al ser más oscuro.

Cuando esa persona poderosa pudo traerlo de vuelta mediante acotecimientos atroces, logro así un increíble poder sembrando caos, desesperación y muerte en Tokio, por temor a perder sus únicas esperanzas Tokio decidió ocultar a las PPGZ impidiendo que lucharan para así prepararlas mejor, mientras tanto muchas vidas se perdieron, pues, ya no sólo Him estaba detrás de Tokio si no de todo el mundo para poder gobernar.

El profesor Utonio junto a Ken y Poochie, llegaron a una isla donde una base militar de varios paises recidia ahí , teniendo a los mejores, las chicas tuvieron que pagar el precio de abandonar a su familia para poder prepararse y entrenar y así un día derrotar a El.

Cap 1

La Base.

P.O.V Bloss

Era un lugar muy artificial, para estar rodeado completamente de naturaleza. Si lográbamos salir bien, aunque sea un rato podíamos escuchar el Mar, podía sentir la brisa en la cara, el olor al agua salada, deseaba al menos por unos segundos poder ir allá y meterme, disfrutar del agua y chapotear como niña, broncear un poco mi piel tal ves mientras estaba recostada un rato en la arena.

-aahh...-suspiré, no podía hacerlo, este mes el entrenamiento había sido algo duro, como primer parte no me dieron de comer correctamente aproximadamente 15 días, después me conectaron unos cables como chupones a mi cabeza para que pudiera pasar al nivel 9 y 10 del entrenamiento y como olvidar que me hicieron entrenar físicamente hasta desfallecer del cansancio y claro, también me sumergían al agua durante vario tiempo al igual que cuando me encerraban en esa horrorosa caja y me quitaban el oxigeno en distintos intervalos de tiempo, para acabar me mantuvieron desnuda inyectándome una sustancia que sentía correr por mis venas que era pesada y que por eso mismo, se robaba parte de mis energías dejándome inconsciente lo que sumado a todo fue un entrenamiento extremadamente duro, en el que jugué mi vida, hoy apenas tenía un respiro y suficientes fuerzas para escalar en el árbol de siempre y poder escapar un rato echando un vistazo desde lejos...

Me encantaba el mar, era algo que me tranquilizaba y hacía sentirme mucho mejor, sentía cierta melancolía, sentía que me faltaba mucho, a pesar de que era una maquina asesina perfecta para esta guerra, me sentía incompleta, esto seguramente no era lo que hubiera querido ser ¿cierto?.

-Hey Bloss ¿tienes buena vista ahí?-

Cuando escuché mi nombre di un brinquito en el sitio donde estaba, que era una rama, aun así no corría peligro de caerme. De las pocas ventajas de ser un militar (en esta guerra) tal ves esté tener un perfecto control de equilibrio y la gran fuerza que tengo en cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo como para no soltar lo que agarro o noquear a varios de un solo golpe, aunque en eso me ganaba BC que era quien me llamaba desde abajo del árbol con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, al lado de ella, mi otra amiga Bubbles sonriendo mientras me miraba.

-No tardaron mucho en escalar hacia donde yo estaba solo que en diferentes ramas de otros arboles.

BC Aspiró el aire con fuerza como si suspirara al mismo tiempo que se cerraba sus ojos verde esmeralda.

-Como quisiera ir ahí.-dijo Bubbles de cierta forma nostálgica, ¿quien la culparía?, estábamos tan blancas por la falta de sol causa de estar encerradas todo este tiempo en este lugar.

-¿Porque tuvimos que vivir esto nosotras?, estar encerradas teniendo un lugar como este tan cerca al cual no podemos ir es demasiado frustrante-soltó BC con el seño fruncido.

-Tienes razón pero les prometo que un día de estos seremos libres, solo hay que esperar un poco más.

-¿Cuanto más?-preguntó impaciente BC. Ya lo habíamos hablado, las 3 queríamos escapar de aquí a un lugar donde nadie nos pudiera encontrar y así poder ser libres, pero dudaba que fuera facil, lo que pensamos es que nosotras al ser piezas clave para la guerra era que no nos dejarían ir tan fácil, nos retenían a la fuerza y eso nos frustraba, nos trataban más como maquinas o armas que como a personas, a todos en realidad pero mas a nosotras 3. Pero...¿que seria del mundo sin nadie quien los proteja?, es por eso que nos deteníamos.

Tokio estaba siendo controlado, en pocas palabras estábamos en guerra, "Him" como nos dijeron que se llamaba quería ver el mundo arder (literalmente) cuando lo mencionaban podía recordar a un ser tenebroso pero no recordábamos del todo, junto a Bubbles y Buttercup estábamos "diseñadas" para esta guerra, todos estos años, nos han tenido para cumplir el objetivo de derrotar a "Him" y por fin salvar al mundo de la destrucción por ende no recordabamos mucho.

-BC ya lo hemos hablado-le dije triste- "Him" se encarga de hacerse más poderoso cada día, y para eso necesita almas y gente que se las de, y quien no quiere dar su alma a aquel demonio simplemente muere, es un ser despiadado que acabó con la mitad de la humanidad, debemos detenerlo.

Los pájaros extraños que cantaban una hermosa melodía eran de un tono rojo que me encantaba, era un colirio (mezcla de un canario y un colibrí) como dije había demasiada naturaleza, era un lugar hermoso, pero eso lo teníamos roca, árbol o criatura era hermosa, era una pena que no la pudiéramos disfrutar en estos años que llevábamos aquí.

-Pronto nos asignarán una misión-dijo Bubbles pensativa, ella era quien más demostraba sus emociones y sentimientos de las 3.

-No te preocupes, también escuché eso, chicas saldremos de esta, salvaremos al mundo y luego nos iremos a un lugar que queramos las 3, se los prometo, ninguna va a morir.-dije alentándolas, a pesar de que yo estuviera muy nerviosa, pues sabíamos que para esto habíamos sido criadas aquí.

BC y Bubbles me voltearon a ver, preocupadas y me sonrieron, esas chicas eran todo lo ue tenía ahora, y las protegería con mi vida.

-Las 3 estamos juntas en esto, les juró ue no dejaré que nada les pase-dijo BC como si nos leyeramos la mente, tanto tiempo juntas era algo normal.

-Yo también prometo poner su vida antes que la mía-dijo Bubbles.

Tal ves en otras circunstancias nos hubiéramos permitido llorar, pero como no nos era permitido mostrar nuestros sentimientos (ya que teníamos que ser militares perfectas y eso podría causar una desventaja o incumplimiento a la misión) las 3 nos aguantamos y reprimimos aquello, aunque Bubbles comenzaba a gimotear.

-Hey dejenme eso a mí, no me importa que, pero ustedes saldrán vivas.-dije dando por terminada la plática.

No pasó mucho tiempo, era la hora de la comida exactamente cuando nos llamaron para hablar con nosotras.

OK me arrepiento, no todos aquí eran crueles, el Profesor Utonio, Ken y Poochie eran muy diferentes, ellos realmente eran amables y los queriamos como si fueran de nuestra familia, Ken era un chico de 16 años era algo un poco más alto que BC (quien era la mas alta de las 3), delgado, cabello negro lacio muy bien peinado, ojos negros y tez blanca, igual que el Profesor, era alto de cabello negro algo canoso y ojos negros, y por ultimo Poochie el perrito lindo mecánico, como siempre nos saludaron.

Fuera de ellos, y el alcalde un viejito simpático y algo pequeño, su secretaria la Srita Bellum pelirroja , de hermosa figura y abundante cabello, sin embargo con un pasamontañas militar con el que cubría su rostro menos sus ojos color miel, la señorita Kim de cabello negro y ojos grandes azules y piel blanca, quien vestía con blusa de manga larga, pantalones y botas militares (todo negro) igual que la secretaria del alcalde, de ahí en fuera los demás eran unos tipos odiosos.

Todos aquellos estaban en la sala, esperándonos para hablar con nosotras.

-Chicas, las estábamos esperando-dijo el Profesor.

-Bueno ya nos tienen aquí-dijo BC queriendo como siempre ser directa.

-¿Que sucede?-dije firme. Las personas delante de nosotras se cuadraron (saludaron en forma militar) frente a nosotras, nosotras los miramos confundidas, casi no lo hacían cuando estábamos solos ya que había una relación diferente entre todos nosotros los ciudadanos de Tokio.

-Felicidades, ustedes hoy han concluido sus entrenamientos militares.

Las 3 nos volteamos a ver.

-¿Es enserio?-dijo Bubbles, quien se había mantenido callada hasta el momento.

-Eso es Teniente-dijo ahora la señorita Bellum-Desde ahora ustedes 3 están listas.

-...

Las 3 no sabíamos que decir todos aquellos momentos que pasé, cuando llegamos, cuando nuestras memorias se perdieron, cuando quedábamos tiradas en el suelo debido al agotamiento y daños causados por el entrenamiento, despertando al siguiente día conectadas a maquinas que nos ayudaran a seguir viviendo, todo eso lo habiamos echo mas que por solo un "rango o titulo", la humanidad y todos aquellos que habían dado su vida, no había sido en vano, todo había valido la pena por aquellas personas inocentes, las íbamos a salvar.

-Por ordenes del Capitan General, se les solicita la misión 27-95N, que consiste en traer a estos 3-dijo Ken entregándonos a cada quien unos folders,con hojas y con fotos impresas.

-Quieren que les traigamos a...-hice una pausa para leer los nombres, pero sentí que los demás se tensaban- ¿Brick, Boomer y Butch?-dije alsando una ceja.

-¿Que clase de nombres son esos?-dijo BC, mirando las fotos sin mucho interés.

-¿Solo nos hemos preparado para traer a estos?-dijo Bubbles, algo enfadada de no entender.

-En realidad ellos son una fase muy importante para que los planes de "El concluyan", no sabemos si están con él, porque quieren o en contra de su voluntad, pero sin ellos definitivamente "Him", no podrá cumplir con su objetivo.

-¿Porque no fueron por ellos desde el principio?-dije yo, se me hacía extraño que no se los hubieran quitado desde el principio.

-Ustedes probablemente no los recuerden...-dijo el profesor sin querer decirlo-pero ellos son sus contra-partes de cada una de ustedes-Ok esto ya comenzaba a ser bizarro, ¿enserio habían creado a chicos como nuestras contra-partes? todo estaba muy mal aquí las 3 nos impresionamos-por ende "Him" al no obtenerlas a ustedes, fué tras ellos, los tiene demasiado protegidos, de tal modo que ni siquiera los de inteligencia pudieron tener mucha información sobre ellos, incluso en esos folders hay datos de ellos antes de que pasara todo esto.

-Eso significa que es muy riesgoso.

-Significa que no cualquiera podía ir por ellos-dijo la señorita Bellum

-Chicas tenemos esperanzas en ustedes, sabemos que ustedes pueden lograrlo, sabemos que no han tenido una gran vida pero todo lo que han pasado aquí ha sido para que sean perfectas, son las mejores militares que jamas pudieron existir, tráiganlos por favor, hay muchas más misiones que muchos han cumplido también, somos un equipo, y ustedes son esenciales, su misión es traerlos, recuérdenlo bien, ya sean vivos...o muertos.

-Las 3 nos miramos, esto era muy extremo, tal ves la misión más importante en nuestras vidas...hasta ahora.

De repente se apareció una pantalla la cual mostraba un escritorio y sentado en él, estaba el "Capitán General" con capucha, no se podía ver su cara, pero sabíamos que era él. Su voz ronca comenzó a hablar cuando vimos ya no estaba nadie con nosotras mas que el Profesor.

-Blossom, Bubbles y BC-dijo empezando a dirigirse a nosotras y directo sin perder el tiempo- Hay muchas cosas con las que deben de cumplir primero que nada, la forma en la que "Him" trabaja para así hacerse más fuerte, es obviamente alimentándose de las almas de las personas, pero también utiliza el miedo, es un dictador en el cuerpo que está.-ok se me hacía tan gracioso que aquel "Capitán" dijera eso, enserio la forma en la que él nos había acogido no solo a nosotros si no a tantos adolescentes y jóvenes no había sido muy distinto nos había puesto pruebas sumamente difíciles, exprimiendonos hasta darnos la forma que el consideró correcta casi desapareciendo nuestra identidad, quitándonos nuestra propia esencia, sé que yo había tenido una familia, y él no los acogió, algo en mi pecho me dolió, no debía pensar en eso ahora.

-¿Y que nos puede decir que no sepamos nosotras ya?-preguntó BC de forma casi grosera.

-Sabemos que "Him" es un demonio, la forma en que controla a la gente para que haga lo que quiera es amenazándolos, ustedes no saben que en todo el país de Tokio que es donde tiene a las 3 personas que ustedes van a buscar, está llena de trampas, personas y demonios importantes que están vigilando en busca de embusteros, y por supuesto cámaras, Tokio siempre fué muy moderno, y el tenía que sacar todo el provecho posible. Hacía ejecuciones públicas.

-Pero ¿que pasa si fallamos?-preguntó Bubbles.

-Entonces estaremos condenados-dijo el Capitan con una voz que sonaba muy enserio.

* * *

Mientras tanto unos jóvenes caminaban cansados.

-Oye viejo, ¿de verdad crees que no podamos volar un poco?, los pies me están matando-dijo un rubio de ojos azules, el muchacho era alto y un poco fornido, tenía una linda piel clara y una voz aterciopelada muy suave.

-Boomer ¿cuando dejaras de ser tan idiota?, si, claro podemos volar y después que no vean, esperar que nos maten-dijo una voz totalmente distinta y brusca, él por el contrario tenía un cabello tan negro como la noche, ojos verdes color jade, una piel pálida, pero era más alto y corpulento que el rubio, era un joven muy atrayente con esa apariencia salvaje.

-¿Podrían callarse par de imbéciles?, ellos podrían estar escuchándonos en este preciso momento, no sabemos cuando nos miran y cuando no, aparte no me siento de humor para esto-dijo otra voz grave y ronca, esta pertenecía a un apuesto pelirrojo de ojos rojos, tenía su piel clara, su altura era igual que el moreno, y su cuerpo también era muy fuerte, sin embargo no pudo decir mucho más ya que cayó de rodillas-

-Hey ¿estas bien?-preguntó el chico de ojos verdes corriendo hacia él, al igual que el rubio.

-¿Brick?-preguntó de nuevo el rubio. Sin embargo el pelirrojo deliraba.

-Debemos llevarlo a un lugar seguro, debemos descansar, está agotado y...

-Mi abdomen...-murmuró el pelirrojo.

Los chicos alzaron su playera inmediatamente y vieron una gran herida.

-Este idiota, no nos dijo nada...-dijo de nuevo el moreno rubio se sacó unas gasas y vendas y con estas limpio y envolvió el abdomen del pelirrojo.

-De seguro fué cuando escapamos de la guarida de Him-dijo muy preocupado el rubio- ¿A donde iremos Butch?-le preguntó al chico de ojos verdes.

-Aún falta para llegar calculo que 2 días por lo menos, y con él herido no se bien cuanto tiempo nos lleve, ero no podemos detenernos a estas alturas, tendremos que descansar y llevarlo cargando si es necesario, en 6 horas partiremos de nuevo, así que trata de descansar lo mejor posible-dijo severo el pelinegro.-¿Crees que resista?-le preguntó al rubio.

-Lo he desinfectado y vendado-dijo Boomer viendo la herida de Brick.-Lo más seguro es que se recupere, pero puede variar el tiempo, en otras condiciones donde hubiera comido y descansado como es debido tal ves no tardaria tanto.

* * *

POV Bloss

A pesar de no habernos dado tanto detalles, algo andaba raro, y si digo raro por que inmediatamente después de la pequeña charla con el capitán, nos condujeron a cada quien a "prepararnos" para la misión,sin embargo sentía más bien que estaban ahí para embellecerme que para equiparme,me cepillaron y cortaron el cabello hasta la cintura, ya que más largo podría estorbarme demasiado, así que tuve que resignarme, después me trataron la cara y el cuerpo, limpieza, exfoliado, me rociaron con una pintura extraña el cuerpo donde mis cicatrices y demás, desaparecían, ya no se veían, sentía que me esculpían , como si volviera a nacer solo que con la forma en que ellos quisieran. Me vistieron con un atuendo hermoso diciéndome que al mismo tiempo era poderoso, la tela era casi "blindada" aunque era muy ligera y cómoda.

Me sorprendió que después, me maquillaran un poco, me tatuaron el delineado de ojos (algo doloroso), me enchinaron las pestañas y pintaron mis labios levemente de rojo, al final, de cortar mi cabello en capas, me hicieron una media cola, dejándome mi flequillo de lado derecho, antes lo usaba recto pero ahora había crecido y lo cortaron en esa forma y como punto final pusieron un moño rojo. Vi por el espejo aquel objeto, sentí de nuevo algo en mi pecho, esa cosa había sido muy significativa.

Podía ver en el espejo a una belleza, de ojos rosas grandes, piel blanca, y demasiado delgada mirándome sorprendida, dudando quien era, poco a poco fui procesando que era yo, no había tenido oportunidad de mirarme en un espejo hacía mucho tiempo ya , de echo el mirarse en un espejo aquí, era símbolo de egocentrismo y vanidad, lo cual un soldado no debía tener, ya que tendría cosas mejores de que preocuparse en la cabeza sobre el campo de batalla.

En sí tenía un pantalón pegado a mi cuerpo negro el cual tenía varios arneses para colgar mis armas cuchillos, pistolas, shurikens incluso y miles de pequeñas bolsas, unas botas negras no tan toscas, una blusa de tirantes negra pero arriba de esta traía una blusa negra con cuello de tortuga y de mangas largas unos guantes sin dedos en mis manos, cuando uno de los estilistas me dió un cinturon blanco con una grande hebilla rosa.

-Escóndelo siempre que puedas-dijo era una chica con un extraño cabello azul, ojos azul claro y piel clara, me lo colocó y luego lo escondió bajo mis blusas. Sentía que ese artefacto era muy importante pero no sabía bien por que.

Cuando por fin salieron los "estilistas", una puerta corrediza se abrió a un costado mió, avance con paso firme por un pasillo en el cual estaba oscuro pero las luces se iba encendiendo a medida que avanzaba solo para volver a apagarse cuando yo ya las había dejado atrás

Hasta que el pasillo dejo una pequeña sala en circulo me detuve ya no había a donde ir, cuando noté mis compañeras también iban saliendo mirando todo confusamente, al notarme corrieron hacia mí, igual que yo a ellas.

-Chicas-exclame aliviada, esa sala ponía nervioso a cualquiera.

-Vaya parece que nos han arreglado un poco-dijo Bubbles con una sonrisa, ella se veía hermosa, tenía un vestuario muy parecido al mio solo que traía una blusa strapless negra, su figura era más fina que la mía, su cadera era más pequeña, era la mas menuda de las 3 (pero con bonitas curvas)y con las pruebas también había bajado de peso (obviamente ya que literalmente te dejaban sin comer), aún asi siempre sentía que tenía una figura como de bailarina de ballet, y su cara seguía pareciéndose a la de un ángel, traía sus hermosos caireles rubios en dos coletas, sus hermosos ojos azules lucían de maravilla con el poco maquillaje que le habían puesto.

-Claro pero nadie puede arreglarnos por dentro-dijo Kaoru con voz seria, sabía que estaba algo tensa por esta misión, ella no se quedaba atrás, era igual de hermosa por donde la vieras, de las 3 ella tenía un cuerpo muy bien trabajado, sus brazos eran delgados pero fuertes al igual que su abdomen estaba marcado, sus piernas eran simplemente perfectas no tan delgadas pero no gordas, su cabello lacio y negro (ahora degrafilado) que ahora le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, estaba sujetado en una cola de lado de su cabeza y traía un poco de brillo en sus labios, sus ojos delineados la hacían ver preciosa pues se veía como alguien seductora mente peligrosa. Su vestuario si era mas diferente, un pantalón de cargo negro, ya que a ella no le agradaban mucho sus piernas, no le gustaba mucho las cosas ceñidas al cuerpo y una blusa con manga 3/4 negra.

-Realmente hay algo más detrás de todo esto-dije, pues era ilógico el que nos arreglaran tanto para la guerra donde practicamente te tienes que ensuciar las manos y no debe importarte ¿para que tomarse la molestia de arreglarnos?

-Después de varias horas viajando en helicóptero llegamos a la costa sur de Japón, si estábamos en lo correcto nos esperaba un largo camino pues Brick, Boomer y Butch se encontraban justo en el centro del país.

Cuando bajamos, nuestros corazones latían fuertemente, en la cabeza pasaban muchas cosas, nuestras pupilas estaban dilatadas, y nuestros ojos querían decir mucha cosas que con las palabras no nos daríamos abasto.

Estábamos al fin fuera de la "Base", no lo podíamos creer, podríamos correr, brincar, llorar y nadie diría nada, pero tampoco era tan maravilloso pues nos habían dejado justo en el matadero y nosotras eramos los corderos, en cada paso teníamos el peligro cerca, en cualquier lugar podrían tratar de asesinarnos, así que solo nos quedamos paradas unos cuantos segundos, observando, calladas, después sin siquiera mirarnos, como si pensáramos lo mismo salimos corriendo.

* * *

Fin Cap 1.

Bueno de nuevo este fic, ya estaba en la compu pero como tengo otro fics aparte decidí no publicarlo hasta avanzarle más, ¿que tal les pareció?, dejen reviews por favor y diganme que les parece por favor, nos leemos más tarde. Por cierto como regalo a los seguidores de mis demás fics que ya me hayan comentado me podrán hacer una pregunta, del fic que quieran (incluyendo este) y yo trataré de responderles (obvio no puedo contar mucho sobre el futuro para no arruinarles la historia pero si les dire lo que pueda).


End file.
